The purpose of this study is to determine the effectiveness of screening children between the ages of 2 to 20 years for hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, low high density lipoproteins (HDL) and high low density lipoproteins (LDL) who are being seen for their routine care in a suburban pediatric practice.